Tomato Box Fairy
by 6kirara9
Summary: GerIta / LudiFeli. Ludwig was in a dangerous forest within the territory of North Italy. Should he not be careful, he could very possibly die here in the middle of the war. In the midst of his route, he found what seems to be a Tomato Box Fairy. NSFW.


Hey guys~

This is Kirara here with her first ever fanfic of anything in the world. ._. I hope you'll enjoy it =X  
>Yes, my first ever and it's M rated already. I wonder what this'll say about my writing career... OTL<p>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is OBVIOUSLY not mine. Germany is SADLY not mine either. Italy is OH MY GOD WHY AREN'T YOU MINE TOO? OTL**

I have no idea how unsafe for work my writing is, but I hope that it wouldn't be THAT BAD, seeing as how the both of them- oh, wait, I shouldn't spoil the story for you before it even starts, should I? Haha.

Please be reminded that this IS rated M, and it's M for obvious reasons. For example, what starts with M? Mansex. So there you go. If you don't like citrus fruit flavored stories, I'm sure there's no reason for you to fill your head with lemonade and lime juice.

Well, here it goes~

* * *

><p>Within a thick forest walked a young man. Blond, tall and well-built, he donned a khaki green uniform complete with a cap of the very same shade. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye and he froze instantly. A flurry of actions, and a rabbit fell to the floor, dead. The man had one leg knelt on the ground, his two hands tightly gripping his rifle. He stayed in that position, cautiously looking to his left and right, before walking over to the dead animal and grabbing it by it's ears.<p>

"I guess it's rabbit for lunch today for the Beilschmidt," he sighed, "Damn, I wish I could have had some wurst though."

Without much hesitation, he slung the rifle over his shoulder and pulled out a small knife. He gutted the rabbit, carefully removing the bullet and the small area of flesh it was in contact with before tying it to his belt.

The blond moved on, searching for a clearing and some dried branches to start a fire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a timid Italian shivered behind a bush, having witnessed the entire episode with his very eyes for it was he who was the one of whom the German had seen moving and it was merely dumb luck that a rabbit happened to be hiding in a nearby bush at the very moment. Waiting for the German to walk a considerably long distance away from the Italian stayed, as still as he could be, blaming his white flag and the breeze for raising the alarm.<p>

Once the coast was clear, he ran as fast as he could until he found a tomato box.

"Ve~ I wonder if there's any tomatoes in there?"

The Italian seemed to forget about being engaged in a war as he walked towards the crate to explore it's contents, as he started to sing a song his brother taught him when he was younger.

" Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato!Buono buono oo! Tomato! Ci vediamo! ah, Romano! Minami Italia "

Humming happily, the Vargas paid little attention to his footing while searching the box, eventually losing it and fell in. Panicked, he tried to hold on to something to pull him up, causing the lid to be pulled down sharply, sealing the poor Italian in the confinements of the crate.

However, the Italian's worries soon washed away, as he could hear footsteps coming from the distance and immediately froze. He breathed slowly, distracting himself with the thoughts that the box smelled slightly of pasta.

* * *

><p>"Ahh~ This looks like a good place to- Oh? A box of tomatoes! Lucky day to find a source of water in this dense forest," Ludwig exclaimed, happy to have found something else to entertain his stomach with before it started growling angrily at him again in a matter of hours. "Why in the world are there tomatoes here though?", he wondered aloud.<p>

Despite Ludwig's joy and curiosity, the Italian was suddenly flooded with waves of anxiety and horror. And with every step that the blond took towards the crate announced by the crunch of dead leaves, Feliciano tried his ultimate best to devise a plan to prolong his suddenly shortened lifespan.

"H-HI! I'M A TOMATO BOX FAIRY!"

Ludwig froze, surprised by the sudden confession of the box.

"I CAME HERE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Well, that answered his previous question.

"LET'S PLAY TOGETHER!"

Shaking off his surprise, he grabbed the crate and attempted to pull the lid off, ignoring the Tomato Box Fairy's pleas for him to stop.

"SHOW... ME... YOUR... I... DEN... TI..." The germany tugged, every pull emphasized by each syllable he spoke.

And with a "TY!", he managed to pull off the lid, falling backwards as he did.

"Ahhhhhh~ I'm sorry I'm not a real tomato box fairy! Please don't shoot me I'lkl do anything!"

The German stared, confused by the sudden outbreak from the stranger who popped out of the 'Tomato Box Fairy'. A thousand questions passed through his mind, one of which concerned the great ancient roman empire. Was this really his grandson...?

"I'm a virgin too!" Yeap. That brought the German back to reality. "Killing me won't be any fun at all!"

The German continued to fix his gaze upon the young redhead as he continued to blabber on.

"You're Germany aren't you? I have relatives in Bavaria! So please just spare me!"

Having had seen enough, he picked up the young chap from the box by the back of his uniform, and with a stern tone, he questioned the chap before him, "Are you a descendant of Rome?"

The simple question sparked another fountain of words from the Vargas, as he began an onslaught of cheerful remarks about how nice Germany is based on the fact that he knew Grandpa Rome.

Nearly drowning at the talkativeness of the Italian, Ludwig faced an internal struggle of his own as to how it was possible that the mighty Rome's descendant can be so... Pathetic. Deep within his thoughts while fixing his gaze upon the Italian, he begun scanning the young man's features, hoping to find a single resemblance. Ah, they both have the same hair, he was thinking, and absentmindedly started to tug on that wayward lock of hair that stuck out awkwardly, isolated from the rest of his hair. He was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn't notice the Italian stiffen and stop blabbering.

Not until Feliciano couldn't take it anymore, and shook violently, pushing and pounding onto the alarmed Ludwig. Feliciano's once shining youthful eyes of brown suddenly dimmed down, his expression twisting to a look of pure malice, deep growls could be heard escaping from his once smiling lips now contoured to an evil grin. For once, since encountering the Tomato Box Fairy, Lugwig truly started to fear for his life.

The Italian wasted no time in disarming the great German. He seemed to have overdone it, as not only had he tossed away the German's weapons, he's also removed his uniform as well, leaving the German to be clad in nothing but a partially ripped black tank top.

"**You... You like to toy with me don't you?**" he questioned the confused Ludwig, licking his fingers as if he were preparing to dig into a feast.

Ludwig was confused. One moment, this man before him was pleading for his life, going on about some nonsense about a Tomato Box Fairy. The next, and he was on to of him, completely disarming him. Now, that man is licking his fingers. His questions were quickly answered, as the Italian used the fingers to rub against the German's orifice between his legs and with the other free hand he quickly removed own pants. Two seconds later and Ludwig felt nothing but pain. Pain, more pain and violent shaking.

Drowning in the torturous sensation spreading across his entire being, he eventually started to feel his body grow numb from so much of it. Opening his eyes for just a fraction of a second, he caught a glimpse of a monster holding his legs up, moving furiously to the rhythm of the pain, before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

><p>The German awoke startled, for he just had a horrible dream about an encounter with a man-no, a devil, a monster- who had savagely raped him for hours on end. Horror engulfed his mind as he slowly became conscious of his surroundings and himself, as he saw himself naked, another man snoring while lying on him, pants missing and a dick covered in blood. He tried to push the offending sight away from him, wanting to get up to search for his clothes, but as he tried to get up, he found himself overcome by an immense pain that radiated from his rear. He fell back to the floor on his butt, causing the pain to spread throughout his body like a ripple in a pond. That was when he saw the blood trailing from his inner thighs to a puddle of pinkish fluid in the grass. No, not pink, but simply a mixture of red and white.<p>

Ludwig bore with the pain, cleaning himself up with what was left of his tank top and tossing it aside before proceeding to dress himself with whichever part of his uniform he found that had been scattered by the Italian. Every passing moment, the truth became clearer to Ludwig, the terror and shame beaming down on him as if it he were a freak in a carnival that required a spotlight in his enclosure. "I guess I know at least one of Rome's traits that Italy resembled," sighed the German.

The Italian was still softly snoring away, even while the German picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his country as a prisoner of war. He must have been having a really sweet dream, for his hands were placed on Ludwig's bottom, squeezing, foldling and muttering "tette... tette... "

* * *

><p>Well... That was my first.. So, how'd it go? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review! Don't let my writer's virginity go to waste like that please... Especially when I put in so much effort to give it to you guys and Ludi and Feli...<p>

Please stay tuned as I have a few more chapters. Yes, there will be bloodshed again. Yes, there will be more references to the actual anime/manga. Yes, I know I didn't explain what tette is. But that's where you need to go to google to find out. ;)

**NO, NOT GOOGLE IMAGES. GOOGLE TRANSLATE. DAMNIT. D:**


End file.
